20 Rejected Superheroes
"20 Rejected Superheroes" is the fifteenth episode of theDOMINICshow's ''20 ''series. It was released on June 8, 2013 to critical praise, and it currently has over 800,000 hits. Sean Fujiyoshi (best known from Nigahiga) guest stars in the video alongside Lauren Frodie, Mary Erika, and Derrick Dereleek. All of the superheroes are played by Dominic (save for Ghost Biter and Lantern). Superheroes Supperman Supperman wears a Superman T-shirt and a red cape. He looks to the camera and says "Dinner is served", holding up some food. I-Earn-Man I-Earn-Man wears an Iron Man mask and a red T-shirt. He says, "I worked hard for this man, I deserve him", and then pulls Sean (who is smiling goofily) into the camera's view. Hatman Hatman wears a black cap, a black cape (with red insides), a Batman T-shirt, black gloves with holes cut out in the middle, black jeans, and black-and-red shoes. He brings a red cap behind his back to his left arm, grabs it and holds it high in the air, holds it out and throws it at his chest, catches it with his foot, crosses his other foot over and kicks his foot up, catches it with his hand, puts it in his mouth, pushes it out into his hand, slowly raises it, does a spin and throws it a criminal (played by Sean). The criminal looks at him and raises a gun to him, to which Hatman screams and flees. Professor X Rated Professor X Rated wears a very fake bald cap but other than that is completely naked. He touches his forehead and says, "Hello." Psyclops Psyclops wears a blazer, a white shirt, and three pairs of sunglasses. He says, "Oppa Gangnam eye!", and removes his sunglasses to reveal another pair. He says, "Dang it!", and disposes of the pair. He tries again, and removes his sunglasses to reveal yet another pair. He tries one last time, and removes his sunglasses to reveal that he doesn't have eyes. He is saddened and tries to cry but cannot shed any tears due to his lack of eyes, which he notes out loud. Ghost Writer A pencil seems to be writing "GHOST WRITER" on a piece of paper all by itself, but when the camera zooms out it shows that Dominic is holding the pencil. He turns to the camera, shudders, drops the pencil and leaves. Ghost Biter Dominic is sitting on a couch smiling, but we suddenly hear a biting sound as Dominic says "Ow!" and clutches at his neck in pain. He asks if the ghost just bit him, and then makes a bad joke--"Talk about Casper the Unfriendly Ghost!". He then leaves in tears. Ghost Fighter Dominic confronts a ghost about his trash talk, and asks him if he's gonna do something about it. He points to his face, giving the ghost a free shot, which it uses to its advantage. It then lands six more hits on Dominic's face and crotch, which angers Dominic to the point where he slaps the ghost (causing it to knock over a nearby chair). Dominic then proceeds to rub its victory in the ghost's face, repeatedly saying "You just got slapped!" Visible Man Lauren is dressed in a blue towel, turns around and says "You know I can see you, right?" Dominic says "Really?" while wearing a ''theDOMINICshow ''T-shirt, but then walks out of the shirt, which is floating in the air with strings. Dominic hides behind a plant and says, "How 'bout now?" Lauren says she can no longer see him; Dominic turns to the screen and says, "Yes!" Wolversing Wolversing wears a yellow T-shirt, blue clawed gloves, and an orange wig. He rises from pool water and sings, "WolverSIIIIIIIIIIING!" Lantern A lantern shines its candlelight in the dark. Hulk (After He Spent A Few Years With A Shrink To Only Realize The Way To Get Over His Temper Is To Get In Touch With His Sensitive Side) Someone slaps Bruce Banner (Dominic), and although he begins to get angry he walks away crying. Nice Man Derrick slaps Mary, causing Nice Man to say "HEY!" As the two turn their attention to him, he politely says that he didn't mean to bother you and wishes that they would try not to do it again. Lice Man Derrick slaps Mary, causing Lice Man to say "HEY!" As the two turn their attention to him, he begins to scratch his head and wishes aloud that he could find a way to get rid of his itch. The same hat Hatman used to fight the criminal flies into Lice Man's hands. He puts it on and says "Thanks, Hatman!", to which Hatman simply raises his fist in response. Think Twice Man Derrick slaps Mary, causing Think Twice Man to say "HEY!" As the two turn their attention to him, he wonders aloud whether he should or shouldn't say something. Rice Man Derrick slaps Mary, causing Rice Man to say "HEY!" As the two turn their attention to him, he begins scooping uncooked rice from a small container and throwing it at them. He almost throws a handful of rice at them but ends up throwing it at himself. He still picks up a small amount of rice and throws it. Spiderfan Dominic, wearing a black jacket, says "I love spiders." Spiders Fan A picture of a fan is shown to the sound of an actual fan, and a picture of a spider is shown moving as the arachnid is "blown away" by the fan while screaming. supperman.png|Supperman iearnman.png|I-Earn-Man hatman.png|Hatman (after giving Lice Man a hat) professorxrated.png|Professor X Rated psyclops.png|Psyclops ghostwriter.png|Ghost Writer ghostbiter.png|Ghost Biter (biting Dominic on the neck) ghostfighter.png|Ghost Fighter (after defeating a ghost) visibleman.png|Visible Man wolversing.png|Wolversing lantern.png|Lantern sensitivehulk.png|The sensitive Hulk niceman.png|Nice Man liceman.png|Lice Man (complaining about his itch) thinktwiceman.png|Think Twice Man riceman.png|Rice Man spiderfan.png|Spiderfan spidersfan.png|A picture of a spider being blown away by Spiders-Fan badjoker.png|Bad Joker during his alphabet joke accidentman.png|Dominic ("Accident Man") moments before slapping Supperman professorxratedclothed.png|Professor X Rated with underwear on, as seen in the "last week's video" part of Famous Disney Kissing Scenes In Real Life Bad Joker Dominic (wearing ''Dark Knight ''Joker makeup) makes a joke: "I know all the letters in the alphabet except for one: I don't know Y!" His joke receives a response of boos from the crowd, which lowers his self-esteem as he looks to the ground with an ashamed look. Accident Man Dominic himself says, "Accident Man? Seriously, Accident Man? I have no idea where they would get that from. Stupid!" He proceeds to slap Supperman, who accidentally throws his dinner. I-Earn-Man and Sean watch it fly by, and it hits Hatman, who drops his hat. It lands on the floor, where Professor X Rated slips on it and hurtles a chair into the Ghost Writer, who throws his pencil into Psyclops' eye. Out of pain and anger he shoots a laser that hits Visible Man, who knocks over a plant that hits Wolversing (who is singing a high note), forcing him into the pool. The splash accidentally puts out Lantern, and sensitive Hulk asks "Can somebody turn on the light?" Nice Man turns on a light, but notices a spider, which he stomps on. Spiderfan cries, "My spider!", and knocks over a fan that ends up in Bad Joker's hands. He says, "I finally have a fan", which is met with applause and cheering by the crowd. After the "You Mean Like This?!" ending, Bad Joker says "I guess you can say I'm pretty fan-tastic!", which is met by more booing from the crowd. You Mean Like This?! Ending A picture of a fat man in a Spiderman costume. Trivia *Nice Man, Lice Man, Think Twice Man, and Rice Man all wear the same uniform: a black shirt and khakis. They also all have their names written on a piece of paper and taped to their shirt; the only big difference is that Nice Man wears glasses. *Psyclops' catchphrase, "Oppa Gangnam eye!", is an obvious reference to Psy's "Gangnam Style" song. *Dominic's Casper joke during the Ghost Biter skit ("talk about Casper the Unfriendly Ghost") references to Casper the Friendly Ghost, star of the theatrical animated cartoon series of the same name. *As Professor X Rated, Dominic is actually wearing underwear but it is blocked out by the censor. You can find this in the "last week's video" segment of Famous Disney Kissing Scenes In Real Life. Category:20 series